One Last Dance
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: How My English Love Affair Could Have Ended mutli-chapter. What happens when the events outside the diner ended differently?


**I know I shouldn't be updating when I'm sorting out the chapter plots &amp; if you wanna know how it's going it's going well :D I've got Unpredictable completely finished to its very last chapter &amp; it's very last line &amp; I'm starting on The Deviants of Time cos I feel like if I do the stories I have the most ideas for &amp; like the most I'll get it done quicker rather than do the ones that I haven't updated in a while if that makes sense? **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this "how-it-could-have-ended" version of My English Love Affair :D Well... Enjoy it as much as you can.**

**This is how it was SUPPOSED to end, but then Satan had a change of heart half way through lol**

**And if you all read A Box Full of Secrets before I deleted it, some things in this chapter are going to make sense to you ;) **

* * *

**Title: **One Last Dance

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Summary:** What happens when the events outside the diner ended differently?

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humour, Romance

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, James McVey, Connor Ball, Rydel Lynch, Tristan Evans, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch &amp; Riker Lynch

**Couples: **_Mentions of Rad  
_**BrOTP: **Connor/Rydel, Ross/James

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"_ROSS! BRAD!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

"_BRAD!"_

Nightmare.

That's what he was living in right now. A complete and utter nightmare.

At least that's what it felt like.

The worst part wasn't waiting around in the waiting room of the hospital, watching and hearing as doctors, nurses and patients kept rushing by because they had somewhere to be and had something important to do or were just visiting. No.

The worst part was hearing the echoes of a gun, Sally's screams of complete fear and Brad's screams of complete and utter pain because there was no way to relieve it until the ambulance got to the diner, which took a good five minutes, and Ross couldn't do anything but hold him and let him bleed to death whilst Sally tried her best to keep her hands over his wound with the over shirt she gently and quickly took off Brad to stop him from losing so much blood.

He could also hear the echoes of the paramedics telling Ross to get away from Brad whilst they seen to him. Of course he wasn't overly fond of the order, but he had to. Mainly because he had Sally pulling him away. She may be a girl, but damn she is strong. Afterwards, when the paramedics had sorted Brad out and had him in the back of the ambulance, Ross was allowed to jump in because he put up a fight – otherwise he wouldn't have been allowed to go.

Actually, he tells a lie. It went nothing like that. It went like this:

"_Sorry," the paramedic said, stopping Ross from walking into the back of the ambulance "you can't come."_

"_W-why not?"_

_Sally stepped in "Why can't he? Is this some shit about him not being family because I thought that was only in hospitals?" Sally asked, the paramedic didn't say anything, instead he sighed "oh my, God! You're pathetic! He's British! His families in England! Unaware that this has happened! Do you honestly think they can jump in the back of the ambulance with him right now?!" She pushed Ross forwards "he's the closest you're gonna get to family! Trust me! He's his boyfriend for crying out loud!"_

_Ross' eyes widened "Sally, don't you d—" Ross tried to stop Sally, as he knew this was about to go somewhere embarrassing, yet humorous for anybody else around at the moment._

_Sally ignored Ross and continued, even though she could have stopped at boyfriend "He's probably seen him naked more times than his own mother has! He has more than likely shared the shared the same bed with him—actually, I know for a fact that's true, cos I'm telling ya, if these two could be animals together, it would be rabbits –and they've probably shared the same shower! And he—" she pointed at Ross "—has probably been near the places in more ways than you can imagine that only you're gonna get to see when getting him out of his cloths and putting him into a hospital gown! So tell me that's not closer than family!"_

_Silence. Complete and utter silence between Ross, Sally and the paramedic._

"_I don't know if I'm crying out of sadness or embarrassment any more." Ross said, putting his hands over his eyes as he began to sob._

"_Alright. You can come." The paramedic said, stepping out of the way to let Ross into the ambulance._

Sally Buckley everyone.

Ross swears that she and Rocky would make a fantastic couple. But unfortunately he's already set her up on a date with James. He's sure they'll make a good couple too. But, maybe not at the moment.

He sat there in the waiting chair, with his head in his hands sobbing. He had rang everyone he knew and the only person that answered after Ellington was Connor. He didn't have Connor's number so that meant getting Brad's phone from the pocket of his jeans after the doctors had gave his clothes back to him when they took him down for surgery. Which he still hasn't returned from.

He was beginning to worry.

"Ross!"

Ross brought his head from his hands and looked down the hallway where he saw Ellington rushing down towards him. He got up from the chair as Ellington came closer. "Sorry! I would have been here sooner! But, traffic and all," Ellington said, shrugging it off. He breathed deeply, after having to run from his car to the second floor of the hospital "what the fuck happened? What's going on?" he asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't... I don't know... It happened too fast..." His voice cracked and he tried his best not to break down crying in front of Ellington "o-one minute we were happy, in the diner, and we'd fixed things and got back together, and the next... we-we walked ou-out the diner and there w-were all th-th-these gun shots and he was down on the f-floor bleeding to death!"

Ellington nodded and brought Ross into his arms for a hug, trying to be as comforting as he could. He slowly sat down in the chairs, keeping his arms wrapped around him for support "How long has he been in surgery for?" Ellington asked.

"Too long! I can't lose him, Ellington, I can't! Not like this! I only just got him back!" Ross sobbed, hugging Ellington and holding onto him tightly as if he was relieving some pain that he physically felt in his chest "I won't be able to live with myself if he dies!"

"I know, I know. Just, think positive," Ellington said, stroking his back gently "it might—will come out good. He'll be alright."

Ross shook his head "You d-d-didn't see the f-fucking blood. I still have some on my shirt," Ross said, trying to calm down. Ellington sighed, shutting his eyes as he started to wish and hope that Rydel, Riker and Rocky got here soon because he doesn't know how much longer he can take having to comfort Ross – it's ruining him and making him want to cry and he's only been here a few minutes. "He's gonna die isn't he?" Ross asked, through tears.

Ellington made Ross sit up in the chair "No, he won't Ross. He'll be fine. You're just thinking of the worst possible outcome. The worst that'll happen is that he'll have to stay in hospital for a week or so. Maybe more. But he'll be fine. I promise."

Ross shook his head again, wiping his eyes, trying to stop his tears. He went to go say something to Ellington, but he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He looked down it and saw Connor running down to them. "Ross! Oh my, God! Is everything okay?! Is he alright?!" Connor asked, panicking and having Riker not far behind him.

"We don't know yet." Ellington said, speaking for Ross as he was pretty sure at this point he wasn't going to be able to speak about it without breaking down into tears.

Connor sighed and sat down in the chair next to Ellington. He wiped his face and turned to Ross "What even happened?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know... It happened too fast."

"Ross! Connor! Ellington!"

The three turned their attention to the voice calling them down the hallway to find Rydel, Rocky, James and Tristan coming. At that moment Ross felt like Tristan was going to kill him, and he couldn't quite understand why. "You guys got here fast." Connor said, standing up.

"Yeah, they got here five seconds after you came inside," Rydel said, going over to Ross "are you alright?" she asked, gently.

"Of course he's not alright!" Tristan said, which made everyone include Ross look at him "would you be okay if someone you loved got shot down on the floor in front of you?" He asked.

Well at least Ross was safe and almost certain Tristan wasn't going to kill him. Although, he could be making it appear that way, then if Brad does die, that could be Tristan's cue to attack and make him join Brad – which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. James on the other hand looked like he didn't know what to do, he looked like he torn between crying and slapping Ross senseless.

"Ross," James said "when you and Brad were talking, I don't suppose he happened to mention anything to you about something?" James asked, trying to stay calm and praying like hell he did.

Ross shook his head "No... he said he needed to tell me something. I think he was about to then... yeah. Why..?"

James took a deep breath "Oh my, God." He breathed deeply, turning away from Ross and putting his hands over his mouth to keep himself calm and from not breaking down. He shook his head subtly, feeling sick and even more saddened.

Mainly because he knew more than everyone else stood here right now.

"Do you know what he wanted to tell me?" Ross asked after a small silence, and slowly standing up.

James faced Ross again "Yes."

Ross stared at him in confusion for a moment, and as he went to go ask something he was cut off by a door opening. He turned around where he saw a doctor coming out of a room, obviously looking for Ross. And by the look on his face he was not the bearer of good news. Ross stepped forwards whilst everyone else waited. "Please tell me everything's okay..." Ross said, having his hands together and over his mouth – with tears in his eyes.

The doctor sighed "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said, getting the words over and done with as it was evident on everyone's faces as to what type of news the doctor brought.

That was all the doctor had to say before Ellington had to jump from where he stood and catch Ross as he crumpled to the floor in tears.

Whilst James was mentally asking himself a question.

Which loss?

* * *

**So, this is only going to be a multi-chapter (meaning it won't be long [she says even though Things Will Never Be The Same was supposed to be &amp; it ended up being 20 chapters]) &amp; it'll probably be updated when I'm bored or babysitting (like now) &amp; I'm usually babysitting on a weekly basis now on a Friday or Saturday lol**

**It is currently 12:20 a.m. &amp; i am so tired, so, sorry if this was kinda shitty, if worse comes to worse, I'll re-read it tomorrow (or later) &amp; re-write it so it's better woo!**

**Please review &amp; answer the questions below!**

**Thoughts on Sally at the start?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Ellington?**

**Thoughts on James &amp; him "Knowing more than everyone else"?**

**Thoughts on what you thinks gonna/should happen next? (besides from an obvious funeral) (I'm so sorry)**


End file.
